Question: The GCF of two numbers is 70. Their product is 49,000. What is the LCM of the two numbers?
The key relation here is that for any two numbers, their product equals the product of their GCF and their LCM. So, we have $(70)(LCM)=49000 \Rightarrow LCM=\boxed{700}$.